New Life Old Memories
by Shazia Malik
Summary: Sinead is a human who remembers her previous life as a Cybertronian. What happens when she gets dragged back into an on going war and reunites with old friends and family? Will she tell them, and will they believe her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is a story I've been working on for a while. I'm still working on Changes, and am currently writing chapters 4-7, but thought I'd take the chance and post this.

I've tried to put things into my own words rather than go by the shows script. Also, Cliffjumper is alive, so the scene in the mine won't be happening.

Any resemblance to other people's stories is unintentional.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Bumblebee speaking"**

_"Comm link"_

Units of time used in this story:

Nanoclick - Second

Click - Minute

Stellar Cycle - Day

Breem - Hour

Jour - 5 Hours

Groon - Month

Vorn - Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

In a missile silo just outside Jasper in Nevada, Optimus Prime and his Chief Medical Officer were waiting for the other members of their team to call in with progress reports. Ratchet was telling him about some work he'd been doing, but he was only half listening.

"Are you all right?" Ratchet had noticed that he seemed distracted.

"I am fine. I was just thinking."

"About Jetstream again? I'm sure she wouldn't want you dwelling on what happened."

"I can not help it. It still angers me that we never discovered who the murderer was. Sometimes I wonder if she was targeted because of her connection to me. She never kept it a secret that we were related."

"She would have told people regardless of any danger. I only met her a few times, but It was obvious she adored you. I still remember the look on Senator Ratbat's face when she defended you after he laughed at the idea of you becoming Prime."

Optimus gave a weak smile. "She always believed I would follow in our sire's pedesteps, and woe betides anyone who thought otherwise."

At that point, the computer beeped. _"Bulkhead to base. Bee and I need a groundbridge. We found a supply of energon."_

"I need to go for a drive to clear my processor." Optimus decided. "If something comes up, let me know." Transforming into his alt-mode, he drove out of the silo.

Walking over to the computer, Ratchet pulled a lever and a swirling green portal appeared. Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through it and started unloading the cubes they'd found.

"Good work you will keep us going for a while."

Bulkhead glanced around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Arcee and Cliffjumper are still out on patrol and Optimus has just gone out for a drive."

**"You know, Prime's been real depressed lately. Do you think he's worried about the 'cons?" **Bumblebee queried.

"They have been rather quiet lately."

"It is not for us to speculate on our leader's mood or behaviour." Ratchet spoke up. "Now, please get those energon cubes stored away." He sighed as he watched the two mechs do just that. Although he knew what was bothering Optimus, it was not his place to tell them.

With Optimus

Even though Optimus had gone out in the hope of clearing his processor, it didn't seem to be working. His thoughts kept straying to his lost sister. Driving to a secluded spot, he transformed and looked up to the northern star. "I am sorry Jetstream, that I wasn't there to help you when you needed me. I can only hope that wherever you are now, you are happy."

At the same time

16 year old Sinead Connelly was sat at a table in KO Burger writing in her journal. She worked every Saturday and a couple of evenings after school. She was currently taking a shift break.

It had been two years since she and her mother had emigrated to Jasper, joining her father who had already been out there for a year with a team of people from his father-in-law's business setting up an expansion.

"Jack, would you please not read over my shoulder? It's really irritating."

Jack was Jack Darby, who worked at KO Burger with her. They both went to the local high school, and had most of their classes together.

"Sorry, just curious about what you're writing, that's all. I still don't get why you don't do that once you get home."

"My...father is the reason why." Sinead replied. "I'm sure I've told you this before."

The hesitation before saying the word father wasn't unnoticed. Nor was it the first time she`d done it. "You have, I just don't understand your father's attitude. What does your mum think?"

"Oh she just agrees with everything her husband says. Yes dear, no dear, three bags full dear. And when she's not doing that, she's worrying about me."

"Well, that is the job of a parent."

"I know, but does she really have to go over the top about it? I'll be eighteen next year. I don't need to be mollycoddled for frags sake."

"Eighteen? You're only sixteen now." Jack looked puzzled.

"I'll be seventeen next groo-er next month."

That was another odd thing he'd noticed about her. The language she used. He remembered an argument he'd witnessed her have with the school bully Vince. Jack hadn't understood a word she'd said. The argument had escalated into a fight, and none of the moves she'd used had come from any martial art that he knew of

"Vince was looking for a fight again after school yesterday. Wasn't anything to do with you was it?"

"He's always looking for a fight," Was the unimpressed response. "Nothing new there, and no it wasn't me. He was picking on Raf again, but then that foreign exchange student got involved."

"You mean Miko Nakadai." Jack more stated than asked.

"I believe that's her designation, yes."

"Designation, what do you mean by that?" Jack ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"I mean name, I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, I really wonder about you sometimes. Are you sure you're all there?"

It was Sineads turn to narrow her eyes at Jack. "If you're trying to imply that I've got something wrong with me, then let me assure you, I'm perfectly sane."

"I'm not trying to imply anything, it's just...The odd words you use instead of proper English, the weird martial arts moves you used against Vince and the way you view the world around you as though you don't understand it. If you could hear some of the things people call you. A lot of them have commented that you act as though you're from another planet."

'If only you knew.' She thought with a wry smile. "I know, and I have heard them. And more often than not, you're usually standing with them joining in."

Jacks face flushed pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's just, no one knows what to make of you, that's all."

"I wasn't aware it was such a big deal."

"I'll be making a big deal if you two don't stop yapping and get back to work." Their manager interrupted.

"Yes sir."

"Sorry sir."

"At least Vince hasn't turned up so far." Jack mused.

"Give it time, he still could. Just try not to let him annoy you if he does. You know he only does it to get a rise out of you and I'm sure you don't need me to remind you of what happened last time."

"No, I do not."

Every time Vince popped by to get some food, he liked to use it as an opportunity to wind Jack up. The last time he did, he drove off without paying. The manager had deducted the money from Jack's wages.

Fortunately he didn't turn up. At 18.00, once everything had been cleaned and tidied up, they left. Jack and Sinead lived next door to each other so they walked together.

"I'm still surprised your Dad actually allowed you to get a job there. How did you manage to convince him?"

"I didn't. I didn't even tell him until after I got the job. He wasn't happy at all, practically shouted the house down, but as I don't get an allowance and I'm going to need the money for college, he didn't have much of an argument."

As they approached Sinead's house, the sound of arguing could be heard. "Oh for frags sake, not again. This must be the fifth time this orn."

"Sinead. Get yourself in here, now," Her father shouted.

"Well, I'll see you in school on Monday." Jack turned and walked towards his house.

"You're late." Her father snapped as she came in. Her mother was standing beside him, with an extremely worried expression.

'Here we go again.' "No I'm not. I finished dead on 18.00."

"Then why has it taken you thirty minutes to get here?" Her mother asked.

"Because that's how long it takes to walk here."

"You didn't walk home alone did you? It's dark, and it could be dangerous."

Sinead sighed. "No, mother, I didn't walk home alone. Jack Darby walked me home."

"Who's he?" Her father asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, you've never mentioned him before, and we've never met him. He could be a stranger for all we know."

She mentally rolled her eyes. 'Of all the parents I could've ended up with, why did it have to be these two?' It was no surprise that her father didn't know who Jack was, despite the fact he lived next door, as he was only concerned about his job. Her mother though, should have known full well who he was. "I have mentioned him before, he's not a stranger and you have met him. He came round one Sunday as we were working together on an English assignment." She barely managed to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Watch your tone, young lady. Your mother's simply worried about you."

'While you're not.' Sinead thought bitterly. 'The only thing you worry about is that fragging business. You couldn't care less about me.'

"I suppose you want some dinner."

"No, thank you. I ate at work."

"What are you doing now?"

'Talking to you,' She thought sarcastically. "I'm going to my room to start my homework. I've got an English essay to do."

"You'd better get on with it then, hadn't you?"

Sinead turned and headed upstairs to her room. 'Primus! What's his problem? Why's he even here at this time? Normally he works late on a Saturday.' Closing the door and throwing her rucksack on the bed, she took out the books she needed and got started. Once her homework was completed, she contemplated what to do next.

There wasn't anywhere of interest to go, and even if there was her parents would throw a fit if she tried to leave the house. Watching TV was out of the question as the only set was in the living room and the only programs allowed were the news, weather and the occasional business show. TV shows, films and cartoons were banned in the house.

There weren't even any books to read. Not fiction ones anyway. They were all business books that her father had made her read.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming. Walking over to the window, she looked out to see her parents getting into the car and heading out somewhere. 'Typical. They expect me to tell them what I'm doing and where I'm going, yet they go out without saying a word.' She sighed and shook her head before glancing up at the sky.

It was a fine night. The stars shining clear and bright. She smiled as she looked at the northern star. "Hey big bro, I hope you're well wherever you are, if you're still online. I'm doing all right, I guess. Well, as all right as I can, with these people as my parents. I miss you bro, like crazy. Are our creators still online? Our friends? I guess I'll never know. I'm probably not meant to, but that doesn't stop me wondering."

Most people don't remember their previous lives, but Sinead remembered hers clearly. Who she was, her family and her friends. She also remembered how she died, and even had a birthmark over her heart. It was a jagged shape with five dots around it.

Deciding there was nothing else to do, Sinead went to bed.

A few days later

It was Wednesday after school, and Sinead had just arrived at KO Burger. She was about to go in when she spotted a blue motorcycle parked outside. For some inexplicable reason, she felt a sense of familiarity as she looked at it.

A red face-like shape on the side caught her eye. Seeing it caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Never thought I'd see that symbol again." She muttered under her breath before speaking out loud. "Well I'd better get inside to start work."

And with that, she turned and walked inside. Not noticing that the bikes front wheel had turned in her direction and was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following Saturday, Jack and Sinead were leaving work. He had just finished talking to his mother on his cell phone when he noticed the motorcycle that Sinead had seen. "Hello beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" He got on the bike, totally oblivious to everything else around him.

Sinead gnawed at her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Jack, come on. I really don't think that's a good idea." He ignored her and carried on talking to the motorcycle until two girls came along. One of them was Sierra, who they knew at school. Sinead didn't particularly like her, and couldn't understand what Jack saw in her. The fact she hung around with Vince didn't help.

She sighed and looked around. As she did so, she caught sight of a pair of purple and black cars.

Sinead's pov

Vehicons, what are they doing here? I had to shield my eyes as their headlights suddenly shone full beam at me, Jack and the motorcycle he was still sitting on, sending Sierra and her friend running off.

Jack gave a shout as the bike revved its engine and went up on its back wheel before standing back down and drawing level with me. "Hop on, and don't let go."

I quickly did as I was told, and we headed straight for an abandoned alleyway where Jack and I dismounted. He was shaking uncontrollably, voice trembling as he asked. "What...what are you?"

"I don't exist." The motorcycle replied sternly with a rev of its engine. "Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt the pair of you down."

Jack could only nod. "Sure thing," I confirmed. 'Is it my imagination, or is her voice familiar?' I couldn't help wondering.

Normal pov.

They both headed around the corner, only to be spotted by the same two cars.

Sinead was a skilled archer, and for some reason had brought her kit along. Notching an arrow to the bow, she took aim and fired. She watched as the arrow flew through the air and burst a tyre on one of the cars, before taking off after Jack.

"We don't know her." He shouted as they ran down the street. The motorcycle appeared, landing on the bonnet of one of the cars.

"Where'd the other one go?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"I fired an arrow at it, bursting one of the tyres." Sinead admitted.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Get on." The motorcycle demanded. Sinead got on first and Jack sat behind her.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"Well, obviously I wasn't. And as for your first question, if you had the parents I do, you'd end up crazy too."

"You're a pretty good shot." The motorcycle remarked. "Name's Arcee."

Sineads pov

Arcee? My optics widened. I thought her voice was familiar. She seems more temperamental than the last time I saw her. Of course, that was I don't know how many millennia ago. Who else is here? "I'm Sinead and this is Jack."

Our conversation was interrupted by the vehicon behind us starting to shoot. "Why is that guy firing at us?" Jack asked.

"There's no us kid, and that isn't a guy." Arcee replied.

As I glanced in a side mirror, I noticed a yellow and black muscle car appear, immediately going on the attack. "Is that a friend of yours?"

"Family."

Family? This confused me, the only family I remembered Arcee having were her sisters, Ariel and Chromia.

As we drove, we came to a part of the road that was under construction. That didn't stop Arcee though. She sped up and jumped, causing Jack to yell out. We landed and the two of us dismounted.

"Woah." A voice behind me exclaimed. I turned to find Raf, another of our classmates standing looking shocked.

"You have no idea." Jack muttered while I focused my attention back to the action. The car I'd fired at had caught up with the other and both came towards us, transforming as they did so.

Arcee also transformed, eliciting gasps from both boys. "This ends here, 'cons." She snarled and went on the attack, jumping at one of them, and knocking them to the ground.

"What are they?" I heard Raf ask.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots."

"Other way around." I corrected, not taking my optics off the action.

"And just how do you work that out?" Jack demanded, with a suspicious look on his face.

_"_Simple observation."

As Arcee fought, the other two opened fire. She managed to dodge the shots, but one hit her in the chest and she fell. I was readying another arrow when the muscle car appeared, transformed and punched one of the 'cons in the face. My optics widened again. Bumblebee?

As he stepped back, he stood on and crushed a toy car that Raf must have been playing with. "**Sorry." **He buzzed as he turned to look at us. Wait, what happened to his voicebox?

"Not a problem," Raf responded.

"BEHIND YOU," I shouted in alarm, pointing. One of the 'cons had got back up, and was preparing to fire. Unfortunately it was too late. The shot was fired, hitting 'Bee in the chest and sending him flying. He tried to get back up, but was stopped by a gun being pointed at his head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Raf shouted, and the 'cons turned towards us. This time, I did let an arrow fly, hitting one of them one of them in the face.

"Bad call, both of you." Jack warned. "Come on, lets go."

We ran towards a sewer pipe and headed inside. One of the 'cons reached in towards us, but was pulled back. Bumblebee appeared, looking in at us. **"You three need to get out of here."**

"Sure, thank you," Raf acknowledged. We turned and started walking. "What did we just see?" He couldn't help asking.

"No idea; And it's not a good idea to find out."

"Speak for yourself," I retorted. "I'd like to find out."

Jack looked incredulously at me, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to protest, but I ignored him. I meant it, I wanted to know.

Of course, they say be careful what you wish for as it might just come true, and little did I know mine was going to.

At the missile silo

Normal pov

Arcee was giving her report. "The 'cons were scrapped, but things would've been a lot easier if I hadn't been distracted by humans."

This word immediately caught Optimus attention, and he frowned. "Humans?"

**"Two boys and a girl," **Bumblebee confirmed.

Optimus folded his arms across his chest as he came to a decision. "If the decepticons are targeting us, then anyone believed to be our allies will be in danger. I request that you bring them here tomorrow once they finish school so that I can explain the situation."

Arcee waited until the others had gone before approaching him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think the girl knows about us."


	3. Chapter 3

School had just finished and Jack, Sinead and Raf were talking about the previous days events when Bumblebee pulled up. "Oh no, not again." Jack covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

The car opened its doors as he spoke to Raf. **"Hello, can you and the girl get in please?"**

"Does it want us to get in?" Jack asked.

"Just us two," Sinead replied. "Your ride is over there." She pointed at Arcee who was waiting nearby.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Ever the pessimist aren't you."

"What could they possibly want?" Jack ran his hands through his hair, as he started to pace up and down.

"Well we did see them in action yesterday. They probably want to talk to us about it."

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he got in the car.

"Wait," Jack exclaimed in alarm and dismay.

"Would you lighten up? Nothing bad's going to happen."

"You don't know that. What if they squish us?"

Sinead snorted, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "If they were going to do that, it would've happened yesterday and the three of us wouldn't be standing here. Now lets get going."

She got in the car with Raf and they drove off, introducing themselves as they did so. They had just entered the desert when she decided to look to see if Jack and Arcee were following. They were, and it looked like there was someone sat behind Jack but she couldn't see who it was.

She turned back around to see that they were heading straight towards a Cliffside and almost panicked but then the cliff opened, letting them in, and she breathed a sigh of were three big robots standing in the room they'd just entered. One was big and green, one was white and red, and the other one was red all over with horns on his head. Raf and Sinead got out of Bumblebee and he transformed.

"I thought there were three?" The red one asked.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee remarked.

'Who's the fourth?' Sinead thought.

"Hey, freak." An unmistakable voice spoke from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. It just had to be her. "For the umpteenth time, the name's Sinead. What are you doing here anyway?"

"She saw me and Arcee talking." Jack started to explain. "Therefore we had to bring her with us."

The new arrival walked up to the green and red robots. "I'm Miko, who are you?"

"I'm Bulkhead," The green bot replied.

"And I'm Cliffjumper," The red bot added.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

The red and white bot scoffed. "Oh, puh-lease."

"It was a harmless question Ratchet." Sinead defended, and then mentally head-slapped herself for speaking without thinking.

Surprised, and suspicious, Ratchet was about to speak but the floor started shaking with the sound of large footsteps and any further talk was halted by the appearance of a fifth robot. This one was red and blue, and taller than the others. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He started to explain.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

"Which she, fired two arrows at." Jack glared at Sinead who simply glared straight back.

"She's a pretty good shot." Arcee complimented. "One shot to a tyre, the other to the face."

Optimus looked at Sinead, lost in thought. For some reason the matrix in his chest was pulsing, but he couldn't work out why.

"Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Jack." The tall bot got down on one knee. "In part because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why are you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our worlds supply of energon; The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, enduring for centuries. In the beginning I fought beside one whom I considered a brother. However, ideals can be corrupted in war and thus Megatron lost his way." The bot looked sad as he remembered the past.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko spoke up sounding bored.

"I'm sure one could be arranged if you want it that badly." Sinead couldn't help herself. Mikos attitude really grated on her at times. The two glared at each other.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack cut in, partly out of interest, but mostly to prevent a fight breaking out.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in quite some time. If his return is imminent, it could be catastrophic." Optimus' response was grave.

Sineads pov

Of all the things I was expecting, this was not it. And I certainly wasn't expecting the war to still be raging. It's good to see my brother again, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet too.

Speaking of, I need to be more careful. The last thing I want right now is people asking questions that I'm not ready to answer. They'd never believe me anyway.

Normal pov

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Jack call her name or notice the others, bots included, staring at her.

"SINEAD!" The shout caused her to jump about two feet in the air.

"For pits sake, you don't need to fragging shout. I'm stood right next to you."

"Stop daydreaming then," Miko retorted, causing Sinead to glare at her.

"Mind your language, too," Ratchet scolded. "Where did you even learn those words?"

'So much for being careful.' She thought. "I didn't, I've always known them."

He came forward and knelt down, bringing his face close to her. "How could you have always known them?"

She swallowed and hurriedly backed away, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know; I just have."

Ratchet was about to say something more, but Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Enough. There's no need to scare her." _

_"But Optimus, there's no way she could have just known those words." _Ratchet protested as he stood up._ "She also knew my name, and I hadn't even introduced myself. She's hiding something."_

_"Agreed, but that is something for us to discuss another time." _Optimus stated firmly before speaking out loud. "Since you now know of our existence, as of last night, I fear that the deceptions now know of yours."

"But Optimus, how can that be?" Bulkhead asked. "We scrapped the two that were chasing them."

"Even so, there is still a chance. Espcially with Soundwave recording everything he sees and hears."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack spoke up. "Can we go now?"

"Oh puh-lease Jack," Sinead retorted. "Just what exactly do you expect the police to be able to do? And don't speak for me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"And if you think I'm leaving just like that you're wrong." Miko announced. "I'm living the dream here in Botswana, and will not let you, or anyone else for that matter, ruin it."

"It is best that you four remain under our watch until we can determine the intentions of our enemies." Optimus advised.

At that point an alarm went off, making Sinead jump. "What's that?" She asked as Ratchet went over to the computer.

**"Proximity sensor." **Bumblebee chirped.

"Proximity sensor," Raf translated for those who didn't understand. "Someone's up top."

Ratchet groaned as he watched a screen showing a man getting out of a helicopter. "It's Agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack frowned.

"Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained. "And as he only tends to visit when there are...issues, it is best that you do not meet him at this time."

They'd just managed to hide when a door opened. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a yellow and black muscle car. Anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus attempted to assure him.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If by that you mean the decepticons, I doubt they ever left. Your planet is too valuable."

"Then I guess it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler stated firmly."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are possibly your best, only defence against the Decepticons." Optimus responded.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead interrupted. "Team Prime knows how to use force, and how much." He picked up an item as he spoke and crushed it.

"I NEEDED THAT." Ratchet shouted at him.

"Enough," Prime ordered. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Maybe you can condone wide spread human casualties, I however cannot."

"Then do us both a favour Prime, and handle this under the radar. Or I will." With that, Agent Fowler left.

"Wow, he's friendly." Sinead remarked, as she and the kids came out of hiding.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human," Bulkhead stated.

"Agent Fowler is merely concerned about his planet. As he should be." Optimus intervened, looking at Sinead.

"That's no excuse to be rude." She muttered, eyes narrowed and her arms folded across her chest.

Cliffjumper chuckled and winked at her. "Fowler's always been like that. You get used to it after a while."

"Optimus, I hate to bug," Jack began. "But no bars." He held up his phone.

"A security precaution; The silos walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well if I don't call my mum, right now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be looking for me. They'll probably be looking for Sinead too."

Seeing the confused look in Optimus optics, Sinead elaborated. "We haven't broken any laws or anything, it's just curfew."

"I'd better get home too," Raf put in. "I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs, I had not considered. Bulkhead, you will accompany Miko, Bumblebee, you will watch over Raf."

Both mechs immediately transformed. Their passengers got in and they drove off.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." The frown on her face showed she was not happy with her new duties, but she didn't argue.

"Cliffjumper, you will watch over Sinead."

Again, both bots transformed. Sinead got in Cliffjumper whilst Jack got on Arcee. They then headed out of the base.

Once they had gone, Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Prime, do you really think it's a good idea to have the children hanging around? Especially Sinead? I overheard what Arcee told you yesterday. How do we know she isn't a danger?"

Optimus vented tiredly, it had been a long day. "I do not sense any danger from her, just the opposite in fact."

Ratchet stiffened, optics wide as he struggled to process what his leader just said. "Optimus...How can you be so sure of that?"

"When I first laid optics on her, the matrix started pulsing. It still is now, even though she's no longer here."

"But...What does it mean?"

"I do not know at this point. But I'm sure all will become clear in time."

Ratchet didn't reply, but he secretly hoped that Optimus was right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok, here's chapter 4. Thanks to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed, it is much appreciated.

I apologise that there isn't much action in this chapter although the bots do appear at the end. I wanted to show a bit more of the relationship between Sinead and her parents. Especially her father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Sinead was unable to attend base the next day as there was an all-day event at her father's workplace that he claimed the family was required to attend. She wasn't fooled by this at all. Her father wanted her to join the family business once she left school, instead of going on to college like she wanted, and she knew this event was just another attempt to convince her.

All day long though, she had a bad feeling that something was happening but she didn't know what and couldn't contact any one to find out. As the day progressed the feeling gradually got worse.

It was early evening when they were approached by her grandfather. "Sinead, nice to see you. Although I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you and your mother here today."

"Father said it was required."

Steve Leahy narrowed his eyes. He was well aware of his son-in-law's intentions and he wasn't happy. "Speaking of which, where is your father? I need to speak to him. Your mother as well."

"He's over there somewhere." She pointed.

"Is there a problem?" Susie Connelly asked.

"I'm afraid so. Sinead, could you excuse us please? Wait, before you do, I've got an early birthday present for you." He handed her a wrapped box.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Steve returned the smile. He liked Sinead and thought her father was a fool. "No worries. I'll get some one to give you a ride home whilst I speak to your parents. Jason, can you spare a moment?"

"Sure Steve, what do you need?" A tall man with black hair walked over. He listened as his boss told him. "Sure thing, come on Sin."

David Connelly had been watching in disgust. He didn't understand why anyone would want to spend time and money on his waste of space daughter. He never had, and he never would. He wasn't in a position to complain however. His thoughts turned to what Steve wanted to speak to him about. What was the problem, and why? He couldn't think of anything he might have done, or not as the case may be. He was about to find out as his wife and boss headed in his direction.

It was a fifteen minute drive home. Jason had just dropped Sinead off when she saw Bulkhead drive down the road and stop outside Jack's house. She watched as Miko got out and walked into the garage. A few moments later, she walked back out looking extremely frustrated. She got back in Bulkhead and they drove off.

Although Sinead was curious about what had happened, she was too tired. She let herself in and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and unwrapped the box. It was a brand new phone, set up and ready to use. 'This will come in useful.' She would have to hide it from her father though.

Speaking of her father, she heard the sound of a car pulling up, followed by a loud slam. That was accompanied by the sound of arguing voices, and then a second slam. This time the front door.

Sneaking out of her room, she lurked as quietly as she could, listening to what was happening.

"Under investigation. Can you believe him? After all I've done for that company." David was furious. "Sinead, get down here."

"Oh, no. You're not taking your anger out on her. And don't you dare take her present away." Contrary to Sinead's belief, her mother _didn't _agree with everything her husband said, and was quite prepared to stand up to him when necessary.

"Steve shouldn't be wasting his money on her. What good is a phone to her anyway? It's not like she has any friends to contact. Besides, she knows what I think about that."

"So do I, and it's a complete load of rubbish. I happen to know that you have friends, and for that matter so do I."

"At least we have things in common with our friends. Can you imagine anyone wanting to be friends with her when she behaves strangely and uses words that no one understands. I thought she would've grown out of that by now. There's something wrong with your daughter, there has been since she was born. She's not normal."

"_Our _daughter. And the only reason you think that, is because you've never bothered getting to know her."

David glared at his wife. "You know full well I never wanted a daughter. I don't know why you spend all day every day worrying over her."

Susie placed her hands on her hips. "Someone has to whilst you spend all day every day at work. There's only so much housework I can do. Maybe if I had something else to distract me, like the books and TV programmes I used to enjoy, it wouldn't be a problem. But no, you won't have those things in the house, because you think they're a load of nonsense."

"They're just a load of fictional crap, written by a bunch of lazy people who couldn't be bothered to get a proper job. There's no productivity in just sitting around."

"There's not supposed to be. They're just ways for people relax, especially after a long day. Not everyone's a workaholic like you."

"You don't even go to work. And we both know why that is, don't we."

"David! That is enough! Honestly, there are some days when I really wish I'd listened to my father when he warned me about you. Even _yours _thought I was making a mistake." Susie then turned and walked off, leaving him looking stunned.

Sinead stumbled back into her bedroom, her arms wrapped around her and tears falling down her face. She knew her father hated her, but it never got any easier hearing it.

Meanwhile at the missile silo

Despite the fact he'd had a rough day, Ratchet had wasted no time looking at the data that Miko had taken a photo of.

"It can't be...Optimus."

His leader walked over and he turned to speak to him. "These are the plans for a space-time vortex generator."

"Megatron's building a space bridge. If he hasn't all ready."

"The sooner he leaves, the better." A voice stated behind them, causing Optimus to turn.

"A space bridge runs two ways, Bulkhead. Megatron may not have plans to leave earth, but to bring something through to it. His conquering army."

"The main event he referred to," Ratchet put in. "But...the only place possible for him to recruit that many fallen warriors..." His voice trailed off.

"Precisely. Cybertron."


	5. Chapter 5

Sinead was up early before either of her parents the next day. She got herself sorted out and was happy to see Cliffjumper sitting outside waiting. Grabbing her new phone, quiver and back pack, quickly and quietly she headed out. "Hey, Cliff," She addressed him as he opened a door to let her in.

"Hey yourself. How was the event yesterday?"

"Boring."

He chuckled and they set off.

They arrived at base to see everyone standing around one of the monitors. "Ok, so you guys don't fly," Miko was saying. "But can't you just bridge there?"

"Miko, this is a _ground_ bridge, therefore it's range is limited, and could result in us being scattered to the stars if anything went wrong." Ratchet explained.

"I'm afraid we must take the risk," Optimus announced. "As Megatron is more than likely all ready on his way, reaching the space bridge first is the only way to stop him."

"What's going on?" Sinead asked, causing everyone to turn towards her. Bumblebee's optics lit up the moment he saw her. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by Miko.

"Where were you yesterday? You totally missed out."

"Why? What happened?"

Cliffjumper and Raf explained about Agent Fowler being abducted by cons, and the subsequent rescue, including Miko sneaking through the groundbridge and the events leading up to Jack walking away.

"Bulk and I did pay him a visit, but he wasn't interested." Miko put in.

Sinead frowned suddenly. There had been no mention of Optimus and Ratchet, so she turned to them, spotting the brace on Ratchet's arm. "Where were you two? What happened to Ratchet's arm?"

"We engaged an army of the undead. And we are preparing to depart to prevent more from coming to earth." Optimus explained, answering her original question whilst Ratchet just waved off her concern.

At that point, Arcee drove in with Jack. "Hey, guess who's back?" He announced as he dismounted and she transformed.

"Autobot, prepare for departure." Optimus ordered.

"What? Where to?"

"The final frontier." Miko replied.

"Space?" Jack looked over at his guardian. "Be seeing you?"

"Be careful, Bee." Raf told him.

"Oh, I am so jealous." Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even think about following me." He responded sternly.

"Go careful, ok?" Sinead told Cliffjumper and Optimus. The former smirked whilst the latter nodded and gave a gentle smile.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet filled with humans, I'll never forgive you." Ratchet informed him.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus said as he engaged his battlemask. "Autobots, roll out."

Sinead's pov

I couldn't help smiling. It was good to hear my brothers rallying shout again. I watched as all the bots except Ratchet transformed and drove through the groundbridge.

_"Maximum overdrive. Autobots, transform and gravitize."_

"I wish we could see what was happening," Raf spoke up.

I smiled. "Hey, at least we can hear what's going on."

_"So, let me get this straight,"_ We heard Arcee say. _"Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"_

_"And since we don't possess the means to disable the space bridge," _Optimus replied. "Nothing _gets _in _or _out." All five Autobots immediately activated their blasters.

Normal pov

On the Nemesis

Megatron was watching a screen that displayed the five Autobots. "Optimus Prime, you never disappoint," He sneered before turning and raising his voice at his second in command. "Unlike you! Starscream!"

The seeker chuckled nervously. "Never fear, Lord Megatron. Soundwave is locking on to Cybertron's coordinates. Per my instructions."

Back on the space bridge

"What's taking so long?" Arcee asked, lowering her weapons.

Optimus focused his optics on the ship, and spotted a broken satellite dish near the top. "It appears the decepticons have sustained damage to their navigation system."

"Huh, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead informed them. Yesterday, he'd taken the opportunity of being on the Nemesis to do some damage.

"Great job, Bulkhead," Optimus told him. "Without that dish, Megatron will be unable to aim his space bridge at Cybertron."

Back in the missile silo

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet replied. "But Cybertron is many light years away. Therefore their aim must be astronomically precise, in order to reach their target."

_"Megatron must have an alternate targeting system if he went through all the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge. A remote one."_

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of earths technology, I doubt very much that there exists a telescopic dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

Raf was typing on his laptop. "What about a whole bunch of telescopic dishes like the giant size array in Texas?"

_"Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the people at the GSA"_

"I don't think Agent Fowler's in a position to do that." Sinead objected.

Raf had resumed typing. "The firewalls are too strong, I can't get through. If I could get in, I'm sure I can keep the decepticons out."

"What if we could get you all the way in?" Jack suggested.

"Woah, wait. You mean inside the actual building?" Sinead asked. " I don't think that's a good idea."

_"No, it's too dangerous." _Optimus agreed.

"Optimus, you said yourself this is bigger than the safety of four humans." Jack spoke up.

"Yeah, and if we let the cons win then we're fragged. Along with everyone else." Miko put in.

_"Raf? What do you think?" _Optimus asked.

"I...want to give it a try." He replied.

Sighing, Sinead walked over to her belongings and picked up her quiver, slinging it over her shoulder and picking up the bow.

"There could be security on base." Ratchet informed them as he activated the groundbridge. "So be careful."

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack mumbled as they staggered through. "Ok, we're here." And the four of them ran towards it.

Miko opened a door and cautiously looked around before signalling to the others. They made their way down the hall. "Security sure is lax in this place she commented as they found the computer room.

Raf sat down and started to type whilst Sinead kept watch at the door. "Ok, I'm in," He announced. "But so are the cons."

"What, how can you tell?"Jack asked.

"The same schematics that we saw on their ship," Raf replied. "But this time I can download it."

"It's gotta be the space bridge," Miko commented.

"It is," Sinead confirmed as she walked over, able to read the data on the screen.

"How do you know?"

"What else would it be?" She replied, once again mentally head slapping herself.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes," Raf informed them. "But I can sync it back to them."

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Good question," Sinead muttered, still not happy with what they were doing.

"Even if they see that I'm in the system, they won't know that I'm in the house. They're locking on to Cybertron. But not for long." As Raf typed, Sinead headed back to the door. She had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"The dishes are turning back towards Cybertron," Raf announced. "I'll just move them back again."

"What's going to happen if the cons find out what's happening?" Sinead couldn't help asking.

"It's only virtual combat, like online gaming."

"Yeah, what are the cons going to do?" Miko asked. "They're, like, thousands of miles away. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sinead groaned, "I hate it when someone says that. It's just asking for trouble."

She and Jack suddenly found themselves being thrown in opposite directions, hitting the wall hard. "What the frag?" She exclaimed as she spotted a tentacle.

Raf managed to grab his memory stick and leap away as the tentacle thrashed around. Grabbing an axe, Miko attempted to hit it but ended up getting whacked herself. In the process she dropped the axe which was subsequently picked up by the tentacle.

"What did you hand it an axe for?" Jack shouted.

"I didn't mean to." She shouted back.

The tentacle withdrew from the room, Sinead following it as it did so. She headed into the next room, which was actually the roof, to find a faceless Decepticon. Miko, who had caught up, immediately took a photo.

The con also took a photo before transforming and flying off. Sinead fired an arrow, but it missed.

"Good going Legolas," Jack commented dryly, getting a glare in return.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Glancing around, Sinead spotted the axe and next to it a severed wire. "The hardline's been cut. Which means the dishes are now locked on to Cybertron. For good."

On the Nemesis

"Now, Starscream?" Megatron was getting really impatient.

"Now." He confirmed and pressed a key.

On the bridge

The fight was still going as the space bridge powered up.

"At last." Megatron had made his way to the top of his ship. The moment the bridge opened, he hurled the large chunk of dark energon that he'd been carrying at it.

As the energon hurtled passed, Optimus fired at it but it was no good. The Autobots stood and watched as it flew threw the bridge. It made its way towards Cybertron, hitting the ground hard and infecting it all the way through. "Arise! My legion!" Megatron shouted.

On the bridge

"So, any ideas on how we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked as they waited, ready for whatever came through.

Back at the missile silo

Observing the monitor, Ratchet could see a large object making its way towards the portal. "Optimus, something with a strange energy signature is moving towards the space bridge."

_"Dark energon." _Optimus replied.

Sinead and the kids had already arrived back at base and Agent Fowler had joined them at the console.

_"Ratchet, the only way to prevent Megatron's undead army from coming through is to destroy the space bridge. There is enough energon to cause an explosion, but we have no way to ignite it."_

"I'm sure I could find a way, if I had the plans."

"Um, would the schematics help?" Raf asked nervously, holding out the memory stick.

"I must say Optimus," Ratchet started to say as he took the stick. "The space bridge is our only chance of ever returning home. Are you sure destroying it is our only option?"

_"I am afraid so."_ Came the sad response, to which Ratchet bowed his helm.

"Well then by all means," He spoke again after a few moments and raised his head. "Let us light our darkest hour."

On the bridge

"Autobots, take your positions and await Ratchet's instructions. While I make my stand." His troops nodded, and moved off.

Megatron flew down and transformed, landing on the bridge not far from him. "Your Autobots have made a wise choice Optimus, yet you choose to remain behind."

"I do not expect to defeat your army, but I may yet delay its arrival by defeating its head. One shall stand, one shall fall." And the two leaders clashed.

In the missile silo

Everyone was glued to the monitor as they waited anxiously. "Those things are getting closer."

Under the bridge

_"Ok, I'm in position." _Arcee reported in. She listened carefully as Ratchet told her what to do.

On the bridge

The fight continued until Megatron sliced through one of Optimus swords, and then sent him flying with a kick, metal scraping upon metal. He stood over the prone Autobot leader, and had raised his sword high, ready to strike, when Starscream contacted him. "_Lord Megatron."_

_"What. IS it Starscream?"_ He snarled, furious at being interrupted.

"_Far be it from me, to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something beneath the bridge."_

Megatron turned back to Optimus. "Misdirection. You would have made a fine Decepticon."

He narrowed his optics. "I chose my side." And used the opportunity the distraction gave him to blast Megatron away. But he simply transformed and flew off.

Beneath the bridge

_"There should be a valve, not far from the energon pump," _Ratchet informed Arcee. _"If you reverse the current, all that power will be turned on itself."_

_"Got it, current reversed." _Arcee announced, only to then feel a pain in her back as Megatron fired at her, knocking her into space and out of the reach of Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

_"I'm deploying the groundbridge now." _Ratchet announced, unaware of what just happened. As the space bridge started to fall apart, Optimus made his way to join the rest of the Autobots.

_"Starscream, where is my ship? Move closer to the bridge for pick-up."_

_"Don't be a fool, master. Take flight and retreat, we would never make it."_

"Autobots, jump. NOW!" Optimus shouted as he leaped into the ground bridge, followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Cliffjumper came after them, catching Arcee as he did so. They made it just in time, as behind them, the space bridge exploded.

At the missile silo

Everyone was standing by the ground bridge waiting for the Autobots to come through. "Five life signals, one very faint." Ratchet reported.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted as the aforementioned bot came through. She immediately ran over to him.

Optimus and Bumblebee came next, and Sinead and Raf ran over to them. Everyone then turned as Cliffjumper came through, carrying Arcee. Jack approached her and placed a hand over one of hers. "Arcee." He said sadly.

She slowly onlined her optics and looked at him. "Jack, really? There _are _other motorcycles."

"But...you're my first." She smiled, as did everyone else.

Sinead let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, causing everyone to look at her. She shrugged, giving an embarrassed smile before asking, "What about Megatron, what happened to him?"

"Not even he could survive a blast of that magnitude." Ratchet surmised.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler called out. "I never got the chance to say this before. You saved my life, I owe you one. We ALL do." He then headed out.

Sinead glanced around at the assembled bots and the three kids. "So...What happens now?"

"Yeah," Miko agreed. "Is this the part where we have to say goodbye and pretend we never saw you?"

Optimus looked the kids over. Jack, the most reluctant, who'd walked away but then come back. Raf, the youngest, who had helped them with his computer skills. Miko, the most enthusiastic, and finally Sinead, the eldest and a mystery. Once more the matrix pulsed as he observed her. "That is not necessary. The bonds the four of you have formed with your guardians are already strong enough that to send you away would be a bad idea. I've no doubt we will see each other again."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Once again, thank you for following, rating and reviewing. It is much appreciated.

Allspark Princess: it's not that she _can't_ tell them. She wants to but is worried she won't be believed. And it's not like she's got any evidence. Although you could say that the scar on her chest is evidence, but the bots and the kids don't know about it. Yet.

In the next chapter though, I'm going to have Sinead accompany Optimus on his drive and she'll start to open up, but not completely. The truth will out, however. It won't stay secret for long but I'm not planning on that happening until Operation Breakdown. Let's just say it's not the first time Sinead has met Silas and MECH.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro

* * *

In the Arctic

Bulkhead was trudging through the snow. Every so often he would stop and study a device he was carrying. He was also trying hard not to lose patience with his companion. "Are we there, yet?"Cliffjumper asked for the umpteenth time.

"No! We're NOT there yet. But it should be just passed this ridge."

**"**Primus! Bulk, cool your engine."

"Why are you so impatient to get back anyway?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't like being out here in these conditions. Two, I'm worried."

"Worried? What about?" Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm.

**"**Not what, rather who. It's Sinead."

"Why are you worried about her?"

Cliffjumper folded his arms and narrowed his optics. "She hasn't been at base since we blew up the space bridge. I know it was only a few days ago, but it has me worried. I know Prime is too."

"She has got school, and a job, she's probably busy."

"Hmmm." He wasn't convinced.

At the top of ridge, they slid down the ice. Once they'd stopped, Bulkhead checked the device again. "These readings are off the meter. I don't get it."

**"**Look, over there."

They walked over to what looked like a lump in the ice. "Looks like some kind of pod. We'd better get it back to base."

* * *

At the missile silo

"I've told you Doc, we're fine." Bulkhead went to get up, but was pushed back down by Ratchet.

"The only way to ensure you're fine is to go through standard defrosting procedure. You _know _prolonged exposure to sub-zero temperatures can cause permanent system damage."

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as Optimus came into the room. "Can you tell me any more about our arctic find?"

"No, not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

* * *

But the pod had already started defrosting, and it was enough for one of the creatures inside to burst through, allowing the others to break out as well.

Little did the Autobots know the trouble these creatures would cause.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Cliffjumper had just picked up Sinead. He had been extremely relieved to hear from her. As they drove, he was catching her up on what had happened. She laughed as he explained how the kids had been working on their science projects and how Ratchet had taken over. "I was at the fair when they were presented, and all but blew the hall up. I asked Jack afterwards and all he said was, never let Ratchet work on one of your projects."

"Did you have one?"

"No, I'm not taking science."

"Probably a good thing." Cliffjumper chuckled as they entered base, following Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Did you miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked cheekily.

Ratchet ran a servo over his face plates. "Ugh, shouldn't they be in school?"

"Not on a Saturday." Jack replied.

The moment Sinead stepped out, Bumblebee immediately went over and picked her up, beeping anxiously. When she hadn't appeared at base over the last three days, he'd started to worry about her.

"I'm fine, Bee. It's alright." He wasn't convinced though, and proceeded to scan her.

The other bots exchanged looks. "Bumblebee, would you put Sinead down please?" Optimus intervened.

Reluctantly he did so, but not without one final scan. **"I've got my optics on you." ** He warned her. She smiled, unable to be angry with him. She saw Raf looking at her in confusion, but simply shrugged.

"So, what's with the car pool today Arcee? Jack asked.

_"_Exploration duty, Jack_. _And it's my turn." She informed him. Knowing what he was about to say she added, "_Arctic _exploration."

"I think I'll stay here in the warm in that case." He replied.

Raf's eyes light up. "The arctic? I've always wanted to go there."

"Brrr, rather you than me." Sinead shivered, a chill going down her spine. "I hate snow."

"I'm afraid the conditions are far too extreme, Raf. Even for us Autobots. Otherwise I would allow you to join us."

And with that, Optimus and Arcee turned and walked through the groundbridge.

"Transport completed." Ratchet announced and turned to shut it down, but before he could do so, it sparked and exploded. "By the Allspark!"

"So, what should we do today?" Miko asked.

"Video game tournament." Raf stated excitedly. "Last one standing wins."

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Cliffjumper! Come here now. I need your assistance." Ratchet called.

"Assistance? What for?" Curious, Sinead made her way over to where he was standing whilst the other three went to play computer games.

Raf was reaching for one of the controllers when Miko snatched it up and waved it in Jack's face. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"It's not really my thing."

"Oh? Scared of losing, to a girl?" She taunted.

He looked at Miko for a few moments and then at the controller, before grabbing it out of her hand. "Bring it."

"No mercy."

Raf got up after a few moments, and started to walk off. "Hey, Raf," He heard Jack call. "Wanna take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have things to do."

Meanwhile, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had made their way over to Ratchet. "You can't boss us about while the boss is out." Bulkhead objected.

"I need some heavy lifting. The ground bridge has gone down."

**"What? But what about Optimus and Arcee?"**

"They made it through just fine. It's bringing them back, that's the problem. Now remove those panels."

"Come on, come on. You want some?" Jack was really getting in to the racing game he was playing with Miko when the screen suddenly off.

"Well, that's our game ruined." She sulked.

"But I was winning!" He complained.

"Aww, what a bummer." She teased as they made their way over to where the bots were.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet announced as he pulled out a groundbridge component that had teeth marks in it. "But what could have caused this?"

The lights flickered, and went off before coming back on. "Or that?"

"Hey guys, look what I found." Raf called out.

"We're busy." Ratchet responded without looking.

Sinead did however, and her eyes widened at the sight of the creature in his arms. "What the frag? Where in the pit did you find that?"

Turning with the intention of scolding Sinead for her language, Ratchet couldn't help giving a shout himself when he saw what she`d seen. "A scraplet?"

"I second Sinead," Bulkhead was staring at the scraplet in fear. "Where did you find it?"

"What's a scraplet?" Raf was frowning in confusion.

"Only the worst vermin to ever come from Cybertron."

"What, this thing?" Jack looked incredulous. "You're kidding."

"Yeah, compared to you guys, this thing's tiny." Miko agreed.

"You have no idea what those things are capable of." Bulkhead stated.

"Oh come on, this little guy wouldn't hurt anyone."

Sinead was still staring at the scraplet as though she was waiting for something to happen. The creature was looking at the four bots in a manner that she didn't like. "Raf, appearances can be deceiv-Woah, watch out." She shouted in alarm as it suddenly displayed rows of razor sharp teeth and launched itself at Bumblebee. Latching onto his leg, it began to feed. He tried to grab hold of it but it simply started to eat his hand.

Looking around urgently for a weapon, her eyes rested on a crowbar. Snatching it up, she leaped at the scraplet and proceeded to bash it to pieces.

"Woah, easy there, killer." Jack placed a hand on her arm.

"I did _not _see _that _coming." Miko breathed.

"I'm sorry, Bee." Raf ran up to him. "Are you all right? Will he be all right?" That last question was directed at Ratchet.

**"It's ok, I'm fine."**

"He'll be fine, it's just a mesh wound."

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked. "Scraplets will eat anything metal, especially _living _metal."

"Well...bug squashed, game over. Right?" Jack asked.

"No. When it comes to scraplets there's never just one." Ratchet informed them. "And I fear I know how they got in here." He lead them to the room where the pod they'd found was stored.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap."

"Um, it's an _empty _scraplet trap." Bulkhead corrected.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago. Landing in the arctic where the cold temperatures kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack commented.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko put in.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands," Ratchet responded solemnly. "And the power malfunction and the ground bridge damage, are sure signs of their infestation being well underway."

In the Arctic

Optimus and Arcee were continuing their search, scaling a glacier when their sensors started going off.

"Looks like it's time to call for pick up." Arcee announced.

Optimus pressed a button on the side of his helm. "Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate groundbridge." All he received however, was static.

Back at base

The bots and the kids had rushed back to the main room. "Ratchet to Optimus. We have a situation, do you read?" The monitor screen flickered a few times and then went off. "The scraplets have got into the commlink system. They'll reduce the entire base to a scraplets unless we eradicate them immediately."

"Well I say we bug out of here. Let them keep it." Bulkhead urged.

**"I agree." **Bumblebee buzzed.

**"**What? No way," Sinead objected fiercely. "Optimus and Arcee are still in the Arctic."

"Affirmative, evacuation is not an option." Ratchet agreed. "Optimus and Arcee will die if we don't get the groundbridge working."

"Bulkhead, you _never _run." Miko stood with her hands on her hips.

"Miko, _you _haven't _seen _a swarm of these things devour a bot. _I have! _They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the juiciest parts first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there's nothing left. And I mean _nothing!_"

"You've gotta let us help." Jack stated.

"We're not made of metal." Raf pointed out.

"Yeah, those scraplets can't hurt us." Miko added.

"Typically, I find your fleshy status to be your least redeeming quality." Ratchet responded. "But under these circumstances, it does seem to be an advantage."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We'll pair off," Sinead announced. "One human, one bot. Raf with Bumblebee, Miko with Bulkhead."

"I'll watch Ratchet's back whilst he repairs the groundbridge." Jack decided.

"I'll give him a hand." Cliff put in.

"I'll stay put and help Jack." Sinead stated, twirling the crowbar she still held.

"While _we _go on a bug hunt." Miko confirmed, causing Bulkhead and Bumblebee to exchange frightened looks.

Back in the arctic

Prime was still attempting to contact the others. _"Optimus to base, do you read me?" _Once more, there was no reply. There was a thud behind him, and he turned to find that Arcee had collapsed. He went over, and helped her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help?" She asked as she brushed herself down. "I hear Miami's beautiful this time of year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too far. Attempting to drive that distance, would expend too much energy, and hasten the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he _will, _our best option is to seek shelter, and insulate ourselves."

Back at base

Jack and Sinead were closely watching over Ratchet and Cliffjumper. "How's it going over there?"

"I've replaced the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the groundbridge still won't receive _power."_ Ratchet thumped the floor with a fist as he said the last word.

Sinead's pov

A tinkling sound attracted my attention and I turned and looked around. I couldn't see any scraplets at all. Until I looked up. Jack followed my gaze. The scraplets didn't pay us any attention, focusing solely on the two bots who still had their backs to us. They immediately showed their teeth and moved off the wall, hovering in the air.

"They fly?" He exclaimed. "No one mentioned they could fly."

The scraplets immediately swarmed towards Ratchet and Cliffjumper, the two of us following in hot pursuit. We laid into them, smashing as many as we could.

"You know, I really would like to know where you learned to fight," I heard Jack say. "It's actually very similar to how Arcee fights."

Seriously? We're in a fight to the death here, and that's all he can think about? "Don't worry about my fighting skills, just concentrate on bashing scraplets."

There's got to be some other way to deal with these things, we can't keep this up forever. As if he was reading my mind, Ratchet spoke up. "The fire extinguisher, use the fire extinguisher."

Throwing down the crowbar, I rushed over to grab the extinguisher off the wall, directing Jack to the one on the other side. Dashing back to to the two bots, we let the vermin have it. One by one, they fell to the floor.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit, quick." Bulkhead entered the room, followed by Bumblebee. "We're leaking energon like-Woah!"

More scraplets started to swarm, Miko and Raf fending them off with a wrench and a crowbar whilst Jack and I continued spraying them.

Normal pov

Back in the Arctic

"Arcee! Wake up!" Optimus ordered wearily.

She jolted awake. "Just...resting my eyes," She responded as she wiped her optics.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive."

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game? Let's play, _who screwed things up back at base?"_

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction."

"Caused by _Bulkhead. _Now let's see. No commlink, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful. Remember when we first arrived on earth? And he walked into those powerlines? Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Bulkhead may be too...large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should never be measured by size alone."

Back at base

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked they bashed and sprayed the remaining scraplets.

Everyone stopped and turned, listening to the sound of more scraplets coming from down the hall."

"Hardly," Ratchet responded tiredly. "This first lot were just scouts."

**"Oh, just great." **Bumblebee buzzed as he collapsed.

"So the rest of them, know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Arcee and Optimus will never make it back if we allow ourselves to become their next meal. We _must _get the groundbridge working."

"Hey, maybe we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf suggested.

"Well, we already know they don't do cold," Jack started.

"So why not back to the Arctic?" Sinead finished.

"Sweet. One stop shopping." Miko declared.

"Subzero temperature should freeze them on contact, given the scraplets body mass. So think, Ratchet think. If the groundbridge is still down, then there must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

"One of us could get back there and fix it, if we weren't breaching ourselves." Bulkhead commented.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

Sinead stayed behind to keep watch whilst the others set off.

"So, once we get the groundbridge working," Bulkhead began. "Do we send the creepy crawlers out? Or bring our bots in?"

"If we bring Optimus and Arcee in first, they'll be fresh meat and the scraplets won't have any reason to leave." Ratchet responded. "We'll need _bait_."

"The scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here! Where are we gonna get bait?"

Another bunch of scraplets started swarming at the same time the three kids came running back in. "Ratchet, all systems go." Jack shouted.

"Fire it up!" Miko yelled, punching the air.

Shakily, Ratchet got to his feet. "Groundbridge...activated." He announced weakly before collapsing.

As the groundbridge opened, Bulkhead looked up at the swarming scraplets. " Bait, huh?" Climbing to his feet, he waved at the scraplets, "Ready for the main course? Then _come and get it!" _He turned and ran through the portal."

Back in the Arctic

Optimus and Arcee were staggering towards the portal, struggling to stay up-right, when they saw Bulkhead come through. "Down! _Down!_" He shouted before collapsing.

The two braced themselves as the scraplets flew towards them, but the cold temperature froze them almost instantly, and they bounced off harmlessly. The two looked at the frozen scraplets and then at Bulkhead. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." Was all he could say.

* * *

In the missile silo

Bumblebee and Arcee were laying on medical berths whilst Bulkhead, Ratchet, Cliffjumper and Optimus sat beside them. Jack and Raf were typing on laptops.

"Report bio circuitry status." Ratchet addressed Jack.

"Levels are rising." Jack responded, giving a thumbs up as he did so.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close eye on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady," Raf announced.

"Looking good," Miko added, also giving a thumbs up.

"You saved quite a few lives today old friend. You should get some rest yourself." Optimus advised him.

"It wasn't _all _my doing. We were just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."

"Indeed," Ratchet agreed. "And I agree with you with regards to Sinead. There is something...unique about her." He had watched her fight, as much as he had been able to, and had to admit Jack was right.

The two glanced at Sinead who had taken the liberty of perching herself on one of Prime's legs. Strangely enough, he didn't mind.

Optimus took the opportunity to look her over. For some reason, she reminded him of his sister. There was the same fire, the same cautiousness but none of the mischievousness. Although Jetstream had lost a lot of that due to their sire sending her to a monastery/dojo to learn discipline after a prank had backfired.

When she had returned, it had felt like there was a complete stranger in the house, and It had taken Optimus a long time to forgive him.

Feeling optics on her, she turned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sinead. Everything is fine."

And it was. For now.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Ratchet was doing some work on the computer. Optimus stood nearby, with Sinead sitting on his shoulder.

Miko and Bulkhead came in. "Finally_, _the chores are done. _Now _can we go dune-bashing."

"Optimus, I'm picking up a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet interrupted their conversation. "It seems to be coming from a spaceship _inside_ this solar system. It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered to the stars, once Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee replied, and then narrowed her optics. "But cons have been known to set traps using false beacons."

"This is Autobot Outpost Omega One." Optimus announced. "Unknown vessel, identity yourself."

_"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." _Came a voice in reply.

Bulkhead's optics lit up on hearing the voice. "Wheeljack? You old con-crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?"

_"Bulkhead? Is that you? What's with all the security?"_

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

_"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the metal to the pedal"_

_"About slaggin' time." A gruff voice spoke up. "I was beginnin' to wonder if we'd ever make landfall."_

Sinead pov

I couldn't help smiling on hearing that voice. Ironhide. It couldn't be any other mech. So the old rust bucket was still alive, that's great. Unfortunately I could not say the same for the next voice I heard.

"Calm down Ironhide. We'll get there when we get there, not before."

I narrowed my optics. Now _there _was a voice I'd _never _forget. Any more than I'd forget the mech it belonged to.

Prowl.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Man did this chapter give me a hard time and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Optimus is not an easy character to write.

I know I said Optimus and Sinead were going to talk in this chapter, but I changed my mind. That will happen in the next one. I'm also not going to be scene switching between them and the base.

I introduced Prowl and Ironhide last chapter, and I will explain in time why Sinead doesn't like the former. I introduce someone else in this chapter, and may bring in others later but am not sure who yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Sinead pov cont

Glancing to my right, I could see that Optimus wasn't happy either. It was then, a _third _voice spoke up. _"_Both _of ya calm down."_ Was that who I think it was? "_Prowler, ya need to lighten up a bit."_

"_We're at war Jazz. I'll lighten up once it's over. And my name is Prowl."_

"_Whatever ya say, Prowler. Hey Prime, it's good to speak to you again."_

I couldn't hold my laughter in. It _was _Jazz, I thought so.

"More bots are coming here, how cool is that?" Miko asked excitedly.

Optimus was more hesitant. "Wheeljack. I know him by reputation only." He turned to Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand per cent the real deal, Optimus." He confirmed.

"We will send landing coordinates. Safe journey Wheeljack."

"See you soon buddy. I will make sure you get a proper welcome."

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead chuckled as he replied. "Me and Jackie go _way _back. We were part of the same warrior unit, the Wreckers. The cons will be wishing he never found us."

On the Nemesis.

Normal pov

As usual, Soundwave was monitoring communications and had picked up on Wheeljack's transmission. Starscream was listening with great interest. He chuckled. "I _too _know how to prepare a proper welcome. This is the perfect opportunity. Makeshift!"

A con stepped forward, and Soundwave immediately connected one of his tentacles to him, changing his appearance.

At the missile silo.

The next day, Ratchet was monitoring Wheeljack's approach whilst the others stood waiting.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee announced.

"Do you think they're here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe they'll stay," Miko replied. "Hmmm, they'll have to find their own humans though."

Ratchet typed in the landing coordinates and started to activate the groundbridge but it sparked and went down. "The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation. Blasted Scraplets!"

"So, they're going to land halfway around the world, and then you'll bridge them to the base?"

"Just in case the Decepticons have been tracking the ship," Optimus responded to Jack's question. "We can't risk them discovering the base' location."

Meanwhile Bulkhead was pacing up and down, much to Ratchet's annoyance. "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked." Miko exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Oh, you're gonna love Weeljack. We were like brothers, and tonight, we're gonna party."

At that point, the Decepticon alarm went off. "Five bogies!" Arcee announced. "And they're closing in fast!"

"Con scum!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Open the bridge Ratchet, we're missing all the action!"

Ratchet pulled the lever, and the groundbridge cycled up again. This time without a problem."I'll prepare sick-bay." He said.

Bulkhead just scoffed. "Who for, the cons? This is Weeljack we're talking about here." He and the others then made their way through the portal.

Sinead's pov

"Are you all right?" Raf asked me. He had noticed that I didn't look very happy.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I replied with a smile. He frowned, but didn't push the issue.

At that point, Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper came back through the portal. Not far behind them, was Bulkhead and a mech who could only be Weeljack. He was white with fins on either side of his helm and bits of red and green on his arms, chest and legs.

Behind them, came three _more _mechs. One red with a massive cannon on each arm, one silver with a visor and finally, one black and white with Police written on his doorwings.

Bulkhead led Wheeljack over to where Miko was standing."Jackie, I want you to meet Miko. My other best buddy. She can wreck with the best of us."

Grinning, he looked Miko over. "You been keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try," She replied. "But trouble seems to find us anyway."

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Yeah, it's not like you go looking for it."

"Speak for yourself, William Tell." She retorted.

I rolled my optics. "He used a crossbow, I use a long bow."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead exchanged confused looks and then looked at me. "I'm an archer. I would demonstrate but I left my kit at home."

Jazz had been listening to our conversation, and he came over. "I thought I recognized your laugh. Ya were listenin' to our conversation yesterday."

"Guilty as charged," I replied. "I'm Sinead."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Jazz, the red mech with the cannons is Ironhide and that's Prowl over there." He gestured to the black and white bot.

I watched as Wheeljack went over to Optimus. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What do you have to report from your long journey?"

"I've been bouncing from rock to rock, looking for signs of friend or foe, now I find both."

"We are few, but we are strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would happily welcome a new member into the team."

"I would be honoured."

"Then let's get this party, started!" Miko exclaimed, and kicked off playing her guitar.

I watched as Optimus headed for the exit whilst the others partied. Glancing around, I went after him. "Optimus, are you going out? May I join you? Please?"

"You do not wish to stay and get to know our new arrivals?"

"I know it's unsociable of me, but if they're staying I'm sure I'll have plenty of chances to get to know them. And between you and me, I don't particularly care for Miko's taste in music."

Optimus studied me long and hard for a few moments before nodding. "Very well, you may accompany me." And with that, he transformed. I hopped in and we drove off.

Back in the main room

Normal pov

"Hey, where's Optimus?" Miko asked suddenly.

"He's gone out for a drive." Ratchet replied.

"Prime's don't party." Arcee put in.

"Has anyone seen Sinead?" Cliffjumper asked after looking around.

"Haven't seen her since I spoke to her." Jazz replied. The others shook their heads/helms.

"Maybe she went with Optimus." Raf suggested.

"That could very well be possible." Ratchet mused.

With Optimus and Sinead

It was early evening, and everything was peaceful and quiet as the two drove along. "It's a nice night."

"Indeed, it is. Sinead, I have a couple questions for you, if you do not mind."

"I don't mind at all, shoot. I don't mean literally."

"Firstly, how do you know so much about us?"

She hadn't been expecting that at all. "What?..I..."

"From what I have been told, you saw Arcee outside that place you work and when you spotted our symbol, you stated that you never thought you would see it again."

Sinead opened her mouth to say something but was forestalled by Optimus raising a hand.

"Then there is the fact that you knew Ratchet's name when he had not even introduced himself. And from what Rafael has told me, you recognized the space bridge plans even though they were written in Cybertronian."

She swallowed hard, "Guilty as charged."

"I once witnessed you fighting with one of your classmates. Also, Ratchet showed me a recording he managed to take of you fighting the scraplets. I know for a fact that the two types of martial arts you use are not taught on this planet, yet you seem well skilled in both of them. And to a level that actually takes a long time to achieve. Certainly longer than sixteen years. Which leads me to my second question."

There was silence before Optimus spoke again.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sinead's pov

Oh. Scrap. What do I do now?

We travelled until we reached a secluded area. Optimus let me out, and then he transformed.

I glanced up at him as he turned and looked me over. For some reason, he wasn't angry that I'd been keeping secrets. More than anything else, he looked curious. And was that hope that I could see in his optics?

"The more I look at you, the more you remind me of someone." He mused.

"I do? Who?"

Optimus tilted his helm as he looked at me. "My sister. Your looks and personality match hers almost exactly. The only thing missing is the mischievousness and the pranks."

Only because my...father would have my head if I so much as _thought _about pulling a prank. Will he believe me? Only one way to find out. He sat down, and I carefully approached him. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What would you say, if I told you, that I _am _your sister?"

"What was my name before it was changed to Optimus?" He immediately asked.

"Orion Pax."

"What was our sire's name?"

"Nemesis Prime."

"What was the name of the senator that you had a go at for laughing at the idea of me becoming Prime?"

"Ratbat."

"How did you die? Who killed you?"

"Conrod killed me."

"Conrod? Sentinel's son?" His optic ridges rose.

"The one and the same."

"What happened?"

"There was an attack on the outpost I was assigned to. Reinforcements were called for, but they didn't arrive in time. Led by Conrod, the group of cons managed to break in."

"How did he even know you were there?"

"I don't think he did, it was just chance. He did express surprise at seeing me there after I was dragged in front of him, but he was more interested in expressing his displeasure at the fact that you were made Prime instead of his father. He also saw it as an opportunity to send you a message. He ripped my spark out, and laughed as I lay dying. I offlined not long after. I even have a mark on my chest depicting it." I informed him, and pulled down the neck of my t-shirt to show him.

Optimus optics widened, and he gently brushed over it with a finger. "How long have you had that?"

"It's been there since I was born." I replied.

Optimus pov

Once again the matrix is pulsing, and it only ever does it around Sinead. It clearly knows something I do not. Is it at all possible that she is telling me the truth? That she is my dead sister reborn?

Now I think about it, she doesn't just behave like her but she sounds like her too. Anyone else would say it was coincidence, but I do not believe in them. One thing is for certain. The others cannot know about this, at least not yet. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Sinead shook her head. "No, no one."

"You have not told Jack or Miko?"

"Why would I tell them anything?"

"I was under the impression that the three of you were friends." I frowned.

"We aren't. Miko never addresses me by name, it's always weirdo, freak, dumbo and any other insult that she can think of. And Jack? He's pleasant enough, but the moment I do or say something unusual, he's quick to side with the other kids in calling me names as well. If I told them I was a Cybertronian reborn as a human, they'd think there was something wrong with me. That is, if they don't already."

I felt anger build up inside me at the sound of the insults my sister had to put up with."Come, we had better be heading back. For now, we will keep this between us."

I transformed and opened a door for Sinead to get in. I took the opportunity to scan her, and it seemed as though a weight had been lifted from her.

She may no longer be Cybertronian, but she is still my sister. And as far as I am concerned, that is all that matters.

Sinead pov

We arrived back at base to find Ratchet attending to Miko and the others tidying up.

"Wow, what happened here?"

"It turns out that Wheeljack wasn't actually Wheeljack." Raf explained. "He was a con called Makeshift who'd infiltrated the base in the real Wheeljack's place in order to find out our location. Bulkhead realized this and confronted him, which unfortunately resulted in him taking Miko hostage so he could take control of the groundbridge."

"But, where was the _real _Wheeljack?"

"A prisoner aboard the Nemesis. But he managed to escape. When Makeshift opened the groundbridge to let the Decepticons through, Wheeljack came through instead. Ratchet immediately closed the bridge down and the two Wheeljacks had a fight. The real one won, and Bulkhead sent the imposter flying back through the groundbridge."

"With a live grenade attached to him as well." Wheeljack put in as he entered the room.

Spotting me, he walked over. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "Never met you before."

He was now walking around me, his optics narrowed. "Your face is very familiar. Although the last time I saw it was a long time ago when I was brought to an outpost for treatment after being injured in a skirmish."

I thought back, trying to remember. I had a vague memory of meeting a mech that looked like him. We'd exchanged words briefly whilst he'd been recovering but we hadn't really gotten to know each other.

Optimus came in at that point and Wheeljack looked up. His optics met my brothers for a few moments. He nodded.

Bulkhead came in at that moment. "Well Jackie, now you're here, you need an alt-mode."

"I'm sorry Bulk, but I'm not staying."

"What?" Jack exclaimed'

"You're leaving?" Miko asked.

"I'll be here for a few days whilst I fix my ship, and then I'll be off."

"You will come back though, won't you?" I couldn't help asking.

"Wheeljack may leave, but he always comes back." Bulkhead spoke up as Wheeljack winked at me.

It was three days later, and I was stood with the kids, my brother and Bulkhead. Over my shoulder, I carried a new quiver that Wheeljack had given me along with a bundle of arrows. These worked in two ways. I could use them as regular arrows, or, if I pressed a button near the end, to blow things up.

"Wheeljack, please know that you will always have a haven here." Optimus told him. He nodded and then turned to Bulkhead.

"You know Bulk, there is room for two in here, even for your backside. We could travel together, see what's out there, maybe find some of the old crew."

Bulkhead was very tempted, but one look at Miko told him where he belonged.

"My place is here, with her."

Wheeljack turned to Miko. "If anything happens to my favourite wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him," She promised. "Now, say cheese." Her phone clicked as she took a photo of the pair.

They then watched as Wheeljack got in his ship, took off and flew away.


End file.
